


Good Morning

by tatterwitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: For a moment, you could imagine that there was nothing else in the universe. In all the universes.There was no intergalactic war. There were no planets to rescue or robeasts to battle. There were no training exercises to run or plans to draw.There was just the dim room and Shiro and you.





	Good Morning

You weren’t sure what had woken you up. 

It was quiet aside from the faint hum the Castle’s engines. There were no noises in the hall. No calls or knocks from the other side of the door. 

No alarms blared. There were no urgent words from Allura over the Castle’s speakers. Maybe it had been your comm…

Something warm feathered over the top of your shoulder. It smoothed over the faded line of a scar before sliding down to pattern nonsensical little things against the bare skin of your arm. Calloused fingertips slipped into the spaces between your fingers.

You smiled sleepily as Shiro dropped a kiss onto the top of your shoulder. 

“Hey.”

His smile flashed in the dim light of the room. A few tufts of dark hair stuck up against the rest. There were a pair of lines on his cheek from the creases of the pillow case. 

Something in your chest melted. 

“Good morning.” His voice was still rough from sleep.

You tightened your fingers around Shiro’s. His thumb smoothed over the side of your palm. 

There was a moment of quiet in which you seriously contemplated the merits of curling back against him and letting yourself fall back asleep. 

Shiro’s chest pressed  against your back. Every breath tickled the nape of your neck. His hand and yours rested on your belly beneath the blankets. You were tangled together in a warm mess of limbs, sleep clothes, and sheets.

For a moment, you could imagine that there was nothing else in the universe. In all the universes. 

There was no intergalactic war. There were no planets to rescue or robeasts to battle. There were no training exercises to run or plans to draw.

There was just the dim room and Shiro and you.

Shiro’s thumb dabbled at the strip of skin left bare by your ridden-up sleep shirt. His lips ghosted over the shell of your ear before he huffed a little laugh.

“We can’t stay in bed  _ all _ day, baby.” 

You curled back against him, reveling in the way his arm tightened across your middle. 

“Why not?”

That earned another chuckle. Warmth gusted across your neck and shoulder. His hair tickled against the corner of your jaw as he let his head fall down onto the pillow again.

“There are a few new settings Keith found in the training room that he said he wanted to try. From what he showed me they seem like they’d be a good team-building exercise-” Shiro huffed, shifting behind you. “Are you...Doing that on purpose?”

You stilled, “Doing what?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Shiro’s voice belied something, though.

You scrutinized him over your shoulder as he continued talking. The faintest bit of color tinged the tips of his ears and the tops of his cheeks. His fingers had slipped from between yours to curl loosely at your thigh. Every little movement of your hips against his made his words hitch the tiniest bit.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

You hid your smile in the edge of the blanket as you grew a bit bolder. 

Shiro’s fingers tightened, five hot points of pressure almost burning through the thin fabric of your sleep pants. 

“You think you’re being sneaky.” Shiro’s voice rumbled against your ear.

Your insides flipped at the edge to the words even as you forced yourself to still again. 

“About what?”

“You know what.” 

You bit the inside of your cheek and shook your head. But it was too late. Shiro seemed to have caught onto your game. 

His hips rocked forward as his hand climbed dangerously high on your thigh. Teeth caught at the lobe of your ear before the sting was kissed away.

“You’d make a terrible spy.”

Your laugh was little more than a breathy sound that Shiro seemed to enjoy just a little too much. 

Shiro’s hand inched higher.  _ Higher _ . 

So close, he was so  _ close _ . Every fiber of your being hummed with anticipation. 

“Were you just planning on teasing me?” 

Shiro was a wall of heat behind you. His hips rocked again, breath hitching in your ear at the sensation. His hand drifted up, rucking up your shirt. Calloused fingertips climbed your ribs before stopping just shy of your chest. Your fingers caught at his wrist in a desperate bid to get him to  _ touch _ . 

“Shiro-”

“What, baby? I thought teasing was all we were doing.”

God, you wanted to fucking  _ whine _ . 

“No more teasing. Shiro, touch me.  _ Please _ .”

Before you’d even finished speaking, Shiro’s hand finally moved. Fingers plucked at your nipple as he hummed into the curve of your neck. The rumbling sound turned into a husky laugh as you scrabbled between the blankets in a bid to find the strings of your sleep pants. 

For a moment, it felt like the bunk was about to fall away from the wall. Shiro’s sleep pants disappeared among the sheets. Yours tangled around one ankle before Shiro distracted your frustrated attempt to free yourself completely. 

There was a quiet click that you barely registered. The blankets had been kicked away haphazardly, leaving the pair of you mostly bare to the cool air of the room. You didn’t mind, though, when Shiro resettled himself against you and nudged your thighs apart.

His fingers were slick and just the tiniest bit cool at the first touch. The first circled teasingly before pressing in shallowly.

“Good?” Shiro’s nose bumped against the corner of your jaw.

You nodded, reaching back to pull at his wrist in a bid for more. He acquiesced. 

Shiro worked you open slowly, his pace at odds with his earlier words. It was like the world had shrank completely to encompass just the pair of you. The ticking of the bedside clock and the hum of the engines had faded amidst a heady buzz that had you arching against Shiro’s chest. 

There was a heat burning inside your chest that matched the one surging in your belly as Shiro’s fingers slipped free with a wet noise. 

He palmed the inside of your thigh even as you canted your hips back. 

“Can I-” The heat of his breath misted over your skin as he tucked himself closer. “Can I have you?”

“Yes. Shiro, yes.” You reached back, hand blindly finding his belly.

His stomach jumped at the touch. Your fingers trailed down the muscles of his abdomen; over the dips and rises of scars. Your nails scratched lightly through the trail of dark hair beneath his navel and lower.

When your fingers wrapped around the base of him, Shiro groaned. His hips jerked into your hand as you positioned him.

Slowly, Shiro pressed forward.

His head dropped to rest against the back of your shoulder; sweat-damp hair sticking to your skin as he panted out your name. 

He felt incredible, stretching you so perfectly and filling you so well that it drove you wild. And that was before he began to move. 

Shiro tucked his hips back before rocking forward on a slow grind that made you moan. His lips trailed along your shoulder before finding purchase at the curve of your throat. 

“You feel...So good.” 

“ _ Shiro _ -” Heat crawled into your cheeks.

Teeth pressed lightly, so lightly, against your pulse. His grip on your thigh slid a little as he groaned. 

In a move that you’d only seen on the dimmed screen of your phone in the darkness of your room at the Garrison, Shiro hitched his arm under your knee and opened your further. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” It fell from Shiro’s lips on a shaky breath. “You’re so hot. Take me so well. Perfect. You’re  _ perfect _ .”

His pace faltered before quickening. His fingers dug into the top of your thigh and you dimly noted that there’d be bruises there to match the one at your neck later on. The thought of carrying the marks around beneath your clothes had your hips bucking into his.

“ _ Shiro _ -” You were close. So  _ close _ . 

“I know, baby. I’m there, too.” 

Shiro’s voice was ragged. His breath stuttered over your throat.

You slid one hand down your trembling belly, fingers eliciting a noise from you that would have normally embarrassed you. However, you couldn’t bring yourself to feel that way when Shiro groaned your name like it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. 

Heat coiled tighter, tighter, in your belly. Your thighs shook and your head slammed back against the pillows. A buzzing haze of white static burst across your mind as you cried out. 

Shiro shuddered, hips bucking. Your name left his lips on a long, broken sound. His grip tightened, slipped, before loosening a little recklessly. 

You caught your breath after a minute or two, body still trembling a bit from delicious little aftershocks. You rolled over and pressed a kiss to Shiro’s chin. 

“ _Good_ _morning_.”

Shiro’s lips curled up in a lazy grin as he looped his arm back around your hip and pulled you close. Those long dark lashes swept up to reveal warm grey eyes. 

“It has been.”

There was a series of buzzes from the comms on the nightstand. 

You sighed. “I guess another hour was too much to wish for.”

Shiro laughed a little before ducking his head to kiss you properly. He hummed after pulling away.

“There’s always later.”

  
  



End file.
